Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XXII
Cześć wam, sorry, że tak rzadko piszę, ale nie mam weny… I też tak jakoś mało komentarzy jest :/ Oczywiście ostatnio było trochę więcej niż normalnie… Dobra bez dłuższego przeciągania kolejny rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobał ;) ---- Rozdział XXII Ucieczka - Chodzą plotki, że statek królowej zaginął w sztormie… - To nie są plotki! Podobno wraki statku wyrzuciło na nasz brzeg! - Podobno? I kto tu mówi o plotkach, a w ogóle nie zostało potwierdzone to, że to są wraki TEGO statku… - Niby nie… - I jeszcze to była tylko mała część wraku, bo podobno… - Podobno? – zaśmiał się strażnik - Oj dobra, daj mi skończyć. Wiatr wiał w stronę Germańskiego królestwa Corony… - Czyli, że rodzina królewska dotarła na miejsce? – zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej - Myślisz, że ktoś mógł przeżyć? - Taki sztorm? Przecież pioruny było widać stąd, a fale miały po kilkanaście metrów i to przy brzegu! Za mury Arendelle wlało się mnóstwo wody! - Wiem, wszyscy zajmują się tylko wyrzuceniem wody z pałacu, bo dziury na dole murów nie wystarczają na wypłynięcie całej wody… Hans przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie bardzo uważnie, to jedyna okazja na ucieczkę… Spróbował wyjrzeć przez malutkie okienko zakryte kratami, widział tylko zachód słońca... To ta noc. – pomyślał, przygotowywał się do ucieczki już odkąd został wrzucony do celi, codziennie wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy strażników, kto ma gdzie pełnić straż, o której jest zmiana, kiedy strażnicy dają sobie bardziej spokój z pilnowaniem bo są bardziej rozluźnieni… A to nadeszło dzisiaj – Niedziela – pierwszy dzień tygodnia*, wszyscy strażnicy odpoczywają, zamieniają się, żeby mogli pójść do kościoła, a nawet msza dla więźniów jest odprawiana… Niestety nigdy nie garnął się do nauki więc nie rozumiał o czym mówi ksiądz bo msza była odprawiana po Łacinie… A on nigdy tego języka się nie nauczył… Zaszło słońce, Hans usłyszał ziewnięcie jakiegoś strażnika, czyli straż objął gruby… - ucieszył się, był to najgrubszy strażnik i najbardziej leniwy ze wszystkich, nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało mu się zasnąć… Jego przyjaciółka Hanna z dzieciństwa, przychodziła do niego kilka razy w odwiedziny, bo przyjechała do Arendelle, za każdym razem przynosiła mu metalowe wsuwki do włosów, miał ich już kilkanaście… Wziął kilka słomek siana które leżało w rogu sali i wbił w nie rozgięte wsuwki co zrobiło nawet trwały kijek zakończony haczykiem (też ze wsuwki). Podszedł bliżej metalowych drzwi, i wyłożył przez nie swój haczyk, był na tyle długi, że mógł dosięgnąć do kluczy, jednak zapomniał sprawdzić w jakiś sposób czy haczyk utrzyma ciężar kluczy, dlatego kiedy tylko podniósł klucze, haczyk odpadł, a klucze spadły na ziemię wydając głośny brzdęk, cofnął szybko kijek i schował się w celi, jednak strażnik się nie obudził. Spróbował ponownie, ale tym razem przesuwał klucze leżące na ziemi coraz bliżej siebie, aż w końcu złapał je ręką, i już miał otworzyć drzwi, kiedy zauważył, że z jego strony drzwi nie ma wejścia na klucz… Pewnie dla bezpieczeństwa… - pomyślał, wziął szybko klucz do swojej celi (a wiedział który to bo przyglądał się dokładnie którym otwierają jego więzienie i zamykają) i wyłożył dłoń za drzwi wkładając kluczyk do dziury – drzwi jęknęły głośno, ale strażnik ani drgnął, nic dziwnego w końcu był wczoraj na nocnej zmianie i pewnie nie zdążył się wyspać… Książę wyszedł za drzwi i zamknął je za sobą, po czym otworzył tajemnicze drzwi do ciasnego nie oświetlonego korytarza, wszedł do niego i skinął do faceta z celi obok który miał już osiemdziesiąt lat, a podobno pięćdziesiąt przesiedział w więzieni, on książę Nasturii skończył by pewnie tak samo, ale starzec zdecydował się mu pomóc. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz po czym wyrzucił je prze małe okienko pod krzesło strażnika, a w tym samym czasie starzec jęknął głośno, żeby strażnik nie usłyszał brzdęku kluczy, ale o dziwo Gruby i tego nie usłyszał i nadal spał mocno… Hans odwrócił się w stronę ciemnego korytarza, według płotek strażników (którzy uwielbiali plotkować) korytarz ten, prowadzi do katakumb podziemnego cmentarza, i że nawet najdzielniejszy z rycerzy, nie odważył by się tam zejść… No cóż, ale jeżeli TO ma być cena jego wolności… to musi tam pójść… Już w połowie korytarza dało się poczuć zapach rozkładu… Ale kiedy doszedł do katakumb zapach był jeszcze mocniejszy (:P). Starał się oddychać buzią, żeby nie czuć TEGO smrodu, jednak nawet przez usta dało się go poczuć… Powoli przełknął ślinę, wydawało mu się, że zaraz zwymiotuje, i to nastąpiło po chwili… Starał się nie patrzeć na boki, bo w każdym z pokoju obok znajdował się jakiś grób, przyspieszył kroku, po chwili zaczął biec, już przez totalne ciemności… Biegł, biegł i biegł, zaczął nucić sobie jakąś piosenkę, żeby było mu przyjemniej, doznał chwili zwątpienia czy to co robi jest słuszne, czy nie lepiej by było kiedy by został w więzieniu… Z jego oczu zaczęły wydobywać się łzy, jedna za drugą… Teraz śpiewał już na głos – Ty i ja! To jest wola gwiazd! Już od dziś, ciebie dziś mi zesłał los… - kiedy nagle potknął się o coś i walnął głową o schody prowadzące na górę, poczuł jak zaczynają mu się zamykać powieki, ale przerażała go myśl o tym, że mógłby zemdleć w katakumbach cmentarza więc otrząsnął się szybko i zaczął biec na górę, zobaczył promień światła księżycowego wbijającego się przez małe drewniane drzwi walnął w nie z całej pery, bo domyślał się, że są zamknięte, po chwili znalazł się na środku zamglonego cmentarza… ---- I jak rozdział? Piszcie komentarze! Najlepiej by było gdyby każdy kto to przeczyta wystawił mi komentarz :) Ale do od was tu wszystko zależy :D * Kiedyś niedziela była uznawana za pierwszy dzień tygodnia ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach